


Love on the Mountain

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Minor Mila/Sara, Titles are hard, mountain climbing, sappy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Emil goes mountain climbing with his besties.





	Love on the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Emil/Michele
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2) "I could never leave you behind."  
> (Thanks [Phayte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte) for the idea!)

This was the best day ever. Emil had several of his greatest loves all in one place. One: mountain climbing. He did a lot of extreme sports, but this was his favorite. When he retired from skating, he dreamed of climbing Everest. In the meantime, he had fun with the Alps.

Of his closest friends, Mila was the only one who really understood his love of mountain climbing. She came with him quite a bit, and never once made fun of him for using “because it’s there” or “because I can” as reasons for why he wanted to do something. Even climbing Everest. Mila was completely awesome, and if Emil were going to go straight for anyone, it would be her.

Mila had somehow managed to sweet-talk Sara Crispino, another of his closest friends, into coming along on this climb. For Emil and Mila, this would be almost laughably easy, but it wasn’t a walk in the park for a rookie. Emil wanted to know how Mila had managed this, because he’d been trying for two years and Sara absolutely refused. Mila wouldn’t tell him.

And then there was Mickey. Mickey was the other of his closest friends – and the one he was in love with. He was also the last person Emil would have thought would come mountain climbing with him. It had been a challenge, right up until he heard Sara was going with Mila. Once that happened, Michele insisted on going too.

Michele was fussy about it all. He insisted on triple-checking all of their equipment before they started, and personally checking both Sara and Emil’s gear. “Mickey, I’ve been doing this for years, I know what I’m doing and how to check my gear,” Emil protested.

“I know. I just want to be sure.” Mickey tugged at a latch to make sure it was secure. “Don’t want you dying, not now that we’ve finally figured some things out.”

Mila faked a pout. “I’m a little hurt, to be honest. Mickey doesn’t care if I die?”

Michele went over and checked Mila’s gear for her too, over both Sara and Emil’s complaints that they needed to get going if they were going to get anywhere. Finally, grudgingly, he agreed that they were ready to go.

Mila worked with Sara to show her the ropes, so Emil took Mickey. At first, Mickey thought it was easy, but after an hour, he was exhausted. “Come on, Mickey. Just a little farther, we’ll get to a nice big ledge where we can rest for a bit.”  
“Are we coming back down this same way?”

“Probably, it’s the best way I know for beginners. Mila might take Sara a different way and we can go with them if you want, but I’d prefer this way.”

“Okay. When we get to the ledge, just go when you’re ready to go. I’ll just wait for you to come back.”

Emil didn’t respond, instead just working his way toward the ledge. Once there, he helped Mickey up and got them both comfortable. After ten minutes, Mickey nudged his leg with his foot. “Go on. I know you’re not tired, and you’ll want to get a lot further than this.”

“Mickey, I didn’t come here to climb. This one’s a good climb to take rookies on. It’s not a challenge for me.”

“Yeah, but there’s still the fun, and the practice at the basics, right? Like sometimes I’ll spend an entire day’s practice working on stroking and turning and using my edges, even though those are such basic skills.”

Emil shook his head with a giant smile. “True, I guess, but that’s not why I’m here. I’m here to share my hobby with my boyfriend. I could never leave you behind.”

“I’m holding you back.”

“You’re learning, though! You’re doing so great. Are you having fun?” Michele didn’t answer for a minute. Emil nudged him. “It’s okay to say no, babe. Not liking something I like doesn’t make you like me any less. I hope.”

Michele flushed a little at the pet name. He was still getting used to the idea of someone finding him attractive. “No. I’m not really having fun. I only came so that I’d be here if something happened to Sara. You saw her, though, she took to this beautifully.”

“Actually, what I saw was her struggling but covering it well enough that someone who didn’t know what to look for would think she was okay. I just hope Mila wasn’t fooled and that she’s keeping an eye on her.”

Michele darkened a little. “Oh, I’m sure Mila’s keeping an eye on Sara. She nearly always is.”

“Huh?”

“They think I haven’t noticed that they’ve been sneaking around since the Rostelecom Cup. They’re dating.”

Emil’s jaw dropped. Now that Michele said it, it made so much sense. It certainly explained why Mila had succeeded where Emil had constantly failed at getting Sara out here. “And you haven’t told them you know?”

Michele shrugged. “They’ll tell me when they’re ready, and in the meantime, they can have some fun getting one over the overprotective brother.”

Emil threw an arm around Michele’s shoulders. “Who are you and what have you done with my Michele?”

“Shut up.”

“If I did you’d start wondering who I was and what I did with your Emil.” Michele tried to glare harder, but the blush completely ruined the effect. Emil leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. “Feel up to more climbing, or do you want to go back down and see if we can’t take advantage of the girls being gone for a few hours longer?”

“Emil!”

“What? Never dreamed of having sex outdoors? There’s a blanket in the Jeep, it’s a beautiful day, I know a spot where you won’t have to worry about sunburns in uncomfortable places…” Emil trailed off as Michele got to his feet and headed for the edge of the ledge. “Going down it is!”

**Author's Note:**

> A couple hours later, Michele and Emil are interrupted by a shriek. Sara is still traumatized years later and has to leave the room when Emil tells his son the story of how he and his pappa went mountain climbing.


End file.
